A propeller driven aircraft power-plant consists of two distinct components: an engine and a propeller. Controls and limits on a maximum engine output power are designed to observe engine-related limits, such as mechanical flat ratings and thermal or turbine temperature related limiting. Propeller systems are designed to absorb a torque provided by the engine by modulating propeller conditions, such as a propeller blade pitch, and to convert this torque into thrust for the aircraft.
However, engine output power generation does not consider any propeller-related constraints when modulating engine output power generation.
As such, there is room for improvement.